1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to the production of ammonium nitrite and more particularly to an improved process for producing ammonium nitrite by contacting an aqueous solution containing a basically reacting ammonium compound with a gaseous stream containing nitric oxide and oxygen in the presence of free carbon dioxide.
2. Description of the prior art
Ammonium nitrite is produced commercially by contacting an aqueous solution containing a basically reacting ammonium compound with gaseous nitric oxide and oxygen. This process, which is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,122 and 2,805,123 (issued to Bostian et al. in 1957), involves physical absorption of the gaseous nitric oxide and oxygen by the aqueous solution, together with a multiplicity of gas phase and liquid phase reactions. Such a process results in substantial yield loss due to the formation of undesirable ammonium nitrate, nitrogen and ammonia